Dearest
by Howlitzer
Summary: It's fine to play favourites sometimes. [P3S]


a/n: Hi. I'm at it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Shall we have a chat?"

Shadow didn't bother to look up from his position on the wooden bench. Life went on around him in the lush greenery of the park. The sun was sending down its heat from high in the clear skies.

"You sound like you're either up to no good or bored."

Rouge sat beside him, leaning against his shoulder. She licked at her ice cream cone, made of creamy vanilla and topped with warm chocolate. A violet sundress decorated her frame and met with her curves as she moved, with a straw hat perched on her head.

"What would make you think something so silly?"

"Because those words used in such a sequence are usually nothing but trouble."

"You wound me."

"That would be a first."

She smiled her playful smile and licked away at her ice cream. "Want some?"

"I'm fine."

"Sharing is caring, you know."

"That's a lie coming from you, if I've ever heard one."

"How awful of you. The nerve!"

"Finish it before it melts all over you."

"Ah?" Her eyes danced with mischief as she licked away. "That would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

"A poor choice of wording on my part. You've probably got some fantasy cooked up already."

"It doesn't have to be ice cream, you know. I've got plenty of chocolate at home."

"I'll pass."

"Sheesh. No fun at all." A small breeze went past them as she bit into the cone with a dainty crunch. A few moments later, the treat was gone for good. Rouge gently dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, crossing one of her legs over the other. "So as I was saying. We should have a chat."

"Mmph."

"You're thinking of something, I can tell."

"I'm just trying to enjoy the day and meditate."

"Your head's down, you know."

"So it is."

Gently, she laid her hand over his. He blinked and sighed as he felt her warmth, still not raising his head.

"Be honest with me, darling."

"I'm thinking of her again. I see her everywhere. In nature, in my dreams, in...even him."

"You mean Blue?"

He nodded.

"I'd be surprised, but you've mentioned it a couple times before."

"You're observant as always. I expected nothing less."

"It's not like I keep track of every conversation, you know. Just the juicier ones."

"Naturally."

She smiled and snuggled a bit closer into him. He didn't resist, still wrapped up partially in his thoughts.

"What about me?" she asked.

"You as well. Although...it's different. I mean to say that it's different for everyone, but..."

"Hm?"

"Maybe...you're the closest thing I have to her right now."

"Am I your darling, then?"

"I wouldn't use that choice of words."

She grinned at him. "Naturally."

"Hm."

"Do you hate it?"

"No. I just...I still don't know what to make of it. My feelings about her and the memories...just..."

"...Shadow? Darling?"

"..."

He raised his head to look at her.

"I don't want to be a replacement. You know that, right?"

"I've always known. And you've never intended to be anything other than a good friend to me. You would never...try to erase her."

"I'm surprised."

"At what?"

"You not reading into that more."

He raised a brow. "Do you feel that way?"

"Heh. Who knows?"

"Tch." Shadow shook his head and stared out into the distance, towards the edge of the park where cars drove along the neighbouring boulevard.

"All jokes aside, I love you very much."

"..."

"And...I can feel the sentiment returned."

There were a few moments of silence.

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked carefully, face pointed straight ahead.

"It doesn't," she said with another genuine smile. "Even if you didn't feel the same...you'd still be my darling. Forever and always."

"That's a bold statement."

"You're worth it. But I guess that's a bit sappy for you, yeah?"

"...you really are a good friend."

"Do you think so?"

"I mean it."

"Thank you, dear. I'm touched by that...really."

He nodded and left them to silence once more.

"Well, that wasn't painful, was it?"

He let out a soft chuckle. "For once, you're right about that."

"I do have a request, though."

"Of course you do." He looked over to see her smiling, as always. Her fingers danced across his arm.

"Since we're not going to seal the deal any time soon, as your second favourite girl of all time, I want you to do something for me. Pretty please?"

"I'll probably regret asking..."

"Hey!"

"But I'll bite this time. What is it?"

The look in her eyes was confusing at first, but became clear quickly. In all the teasing and happiness, there was a genuine plea.

"Sometimes...I want you to just hold me. And take the world away from underneath my feet."

It sounded like a ridiculous task.

And it would be for anyone else.

There was something about the way she felt when he squeezed her hand back.

"Yes...I will."

"Good. Promise not to fall too hard for me, darling."

He simply smiled a small smile, conveying all that was needed.

"Your imagination is certainly active."

She pulled her hand away and gave him a playful scoff, adjusting her hat. "Awful. You're lucky that I like you so much."

"I really am, yes."

"You see?"

She found herself blushing a bit, enjoying the feeling and his amused smirk more than anything.

"You really are terrible, Shadow."

"You're the one who wanted to have a chat."

"Nothing but trouble. I guess you were right after all...darling."


End file.
